Currently, pre-developed quilt patterns may be obtained from publications relating to the hobby of quilting. However, these sources are limited and do not support innovation in quilt design.
There are also computer programs available which enable quilters to develop patterns. However, these programs require a knowledge of the usage of computers and a certain degree of computer literacy, in addition to access to a computer itself. Not all quilters will have access to computers or have the necessary degree of computer literacy needed to operate programs of this type.
Some quilters create designs with the aid of graph paper, and construct grid lines used to layout quilt designs. However, the process of experimenting with and re-drawing the grid lines whenever a design change is desired can be both laborious and time consuming.
Also available on the market are plain blocks of various sizes and shapes imprinted with letters of the alphabet or solid colors. Typically, these blocks are used as play items for children or may be used for educational purposes for children. However, such blocks have never been used for the purpose of manufacturing quilts or designing quilt constructions.